


3. imprisonment

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Violence, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Whump, oh my god they were cellmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: Then the door of the cell bangs open and someone is being thrown in. He manages to turn his head slightly over his shoulder to get a look at his new cellmate; they look to be in a worse state than he is, their dress in tatters and their skin bruised and bloody. There is something familiar about it and then they are lifting their head up and Jaskier finds himself staring into a pair of very familiar violet eyes.“Hello bardling.”or: yet another jaskier and yennefer both get captured by nilfgaard and share a cell fic
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	3. imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

> here is day 3! coming at you with yet another witcher fandom classic - jaskier & yen captured by nilfgaard! enjoy :D

He isn’t sure how long he had been here – wherever _here_ was. They had cornered him in a town when he was on his way to Oxenfurt. The whispers about Nilfgaard and their movements had grown slowly louder over the past few months, and he was certain that his long association with a certain long-haired Witcher was going to make him interesting to them so he started heading to the one place that he knew would be safe. He’s still not sure how they had exactly managed to find him, he had been extremely careful and kept a low profile – he had stopped for the night in an inn and taken a sip from his ale, and before he could comment on its peculiar taste, his eyes were blurring and then he was blinking awake in this cell.

He at least hoped that they had put him in a more interesting cell, or maybe with someone else, or at least turn him round because if he has to stare at this wall for any longer he isn’t sure what will happen. There is only so many times a man can count the number of bricks in front of him.

Actually that is a lie, he would rather count the bricks in this wall forever than spend another second with the guards and their methods for questioning. He winces as he remembers the punches to his stomach, he doesn’t think he has any broken any ribs but, because his arms are shackled high above his head stretching out from side to side, he hasn’t been able to properly check. He’s fine. Probably.

The cell has no windows, no light, so he has no idea what time it is. He managed to sleep for a while earlier before he had been rudely awakened for another round of questioning. He doesn’t know why they keep coming back because he is telling the truth – he hasn’t seen Geralt since the mountain and he has absolutely no idea where he is or what he has been up to for the last year. But they seemed to be convinced that he knows something, hence the punches.

Then the door of the cell bangs open and someone is being thrown in. He manages to turn his head slightly over his shoulder to get a look at his new cellmate; they look to be in a worse state than he is, their dress in tatters and their skin bruised and bloody. There is something familiar about it and then they are lifting their head up and Jaskier finds himself staring into a pair of very familiar violet eyes.

“Hello bardling.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________

It could be worse, she thinks to herself, the bard isn’t the worst person to be stuck with, it’s just the fact that he won’t stop _talking._

She’s surprised he has the energy for it – she hasn’t been able to get a good look at him from where she has been shackled to the wall behind him, but when he turns his head she can see the bruises lining the side of his face. Not that she imagines she looks any better. She hadn’t had a chance to wash the marks left behind by Sodden off before they got to her, and she certainly wasn’t going to be able to do anything now trapped in these dimeritium cuffs. She’s not sure what they are going to do with her, whether they will take her out and question her the way they do with the bard, or whether they will just sit and wait for the dimeritium to take effect. Although, what she has gathered from the whispers of the guards, they are instead waiting until _the mistress_ gets here until they begin to question her, and it doesn’t take much guessing to know who they are talking about.

But that is all the information she has managed to gather due to the bards incessant chatter.

“Do you ever stop talking?”

Jaskier seems to startle at her words, as though he had forgotten she was there. 

“Yes, obviously. It’s hard to talk when eating, and I don’t talk when my mouth is otherwise occupied. Well, not unless the other person wants me to. Really its surprising quite how many noblewomen like it when you say certain things to them. And I’m not talking about pleasant nicknames, if you catch my drift,” he says, and if Yennefer could see his face properly she would imagine with an insufferable smirk on his face.

She rolls her eyes. “Yes, bard. Drift well and truly caught.”

There is a pause and then Jaskier says, subdued “Sorry, I know I am talking too much. I just – I was here alone for god knows how long and it was the only way to stop myself from going completely mad.”

She feels a pang of sympathy for him, knows how much he depends on the company of others, the time here cannot have been easy for him. She doesn’t know how long he has been here, but the smell in the cell certainly suggests it has been a while, and he still seems to be holding strong. She wonders how long it will be before he breaks.

“I tried singing too for a while but it turns out they weren’t such a fan of the classics,” he interrupts her thoughts, voice back to its cheery tone. “I mean you’d think that even Nilfgaardians would like a good drinking song.”

“Beers shit in Nilfgaard. No-one wants to drink, let alone sing about it.”

“You’re not wrong – do you think they’ll like this one instead?”

And then he is off, loudly singing some very bawdy tune about the ladies of Nilfgaard, and Yennefer cannot help the snort that escapes her at the terrible puns and lewd jokes that he directs towards the guards standing outside the cell. 

Yes, it could be worse, she thinks as she joins Jaskier in song, a small smile on her face. It could be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
